The Sound of My Heart
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: Drew Goth is madly in love with his best friend, Anya Howell. Only problem is, he's never met her in person!
1. Intro

The Sound of My Heart - Intro: Being in love and psycho ex-girlfriends

_God, it was a spur-of-the-moment decision to just upload everything that I've written for this (which stopped on August 27th, according to my phone -.-) and just call it the intro to the story, because truthfully idk how it'll play out. Bad planning? Meh, whatever. I haven't uploaded here in freaking ages. It started with just school and coursework taking over, but then my stepdad walked out on us and I just felt my whole world crashing down around me, considering how important he was in my life. So whilst I was sat moping in silence during school over this, my 'friend' was complaining about everything just for the sake of it and when I finally said something about it, she muttered how my problems were like nothing compared to hers. God, I hate her. Well, I think I'm finally past the stage of breaking down into tears at my laptop, and here I am posting this. So, Drew is/was the generation eight heir along with his sister. I take no ownership for Anya and the Howells or Ryan, they're all my great friend Dini's sims. Follow her on tumblr at Simsheaven! _

I know this may seem weird coming from a teenage guy, but have you ever fallen in love with someone that you've never met?

I have, and it sucks.

Her name is Anya Howell, she lives in Lucky Palms. My name is Drew Goth, and I live in Sunset Valley. Not exactly the two closest places ever.

We're fifteen years old now, I'll be sixteen in a couple of months, and we've been talking through the internet since the age of ten. Sure, ten seems a little young to be talking to people on the internet, but it was a kids website. Okay, the website was Neopets. I cringe thinking back to that.

She has the most amazing hazel eyes and caramel brown hair. Let's hope that my older brother, Leonardo never sees this or else he'll never let me live it down. She's the most perfect human being that I've ever laid eyes on.

Her older brother Daryl is the same age as Leo. They're only just under two years older than us. Anya also has two younger brothers named Keenan and Nathan. I'm the middle child, how typical? My mom only wanted two kids, a boy and a girl, so I guess I kinda let her down with that. It probably explains why I'm barely fifteen months older than my sister. My younger sister, Lily-Rose is a teenage pain in the ass. She's fourteen now and is definitely closer to our brother than to me. I couldn't care less though, I can't stand her.

My parents are Brooklyn and William, and they had Leonardo somewhere between becoming engaged and getting married. We also live with our grandparents, Jordan and Alexis, Great-aunt Zoey, and her husband Caleb. Their two children, Austin and Leanne, used to live here until a few years ago. To clear up any confusion, Grandpa Jordan and Great-aunt Zoey are siblings, and my mom is Grandpa's daughter. For some reason, my dad took my mom's surname. Yep, my family is beyond confusing. It only gets worse if I go into even more detail.

Anyway, I'm writing this to vent my feelings for Anya, yet here I am talking about my family history. Way to go, Drew. She's the only one who really understands me, as cliché as it sounds. But it's true. I'm prone to freaking out over well, anything and it's driven most people away. Except her.

Sometimes it gets to bad that when I wake up I have to breathe into a paper bag. I'm also really clumsy, I'll always remember the first time that I ever skyped Anya and I tripped and fell over whilst carrying my laptop from my bed to the desk. It was so embarrassing, especially when she laughed at me. But afterward she told me that there was no shame in tripping over, it happens to everyone. Truthfully, I really don't know if Anya feels the same way that I do. Though, there have been times where I've thought that there could be some feelings for me within her. For example, about eighteen months ago I had my first girlfriend. At that time I was going through the phase of pushing my feelings for Anya to the very back of my mind.

Anyway, her name was Ryan Flowers, a girl in the grade above us. What'd I even _see_ in her? It was obvious that Anya was jealous, what with me spending time with Ryan instead of skyping her. She soon started acting funny with me, so I confronted her about it and she just opened up and said that it was really obvious that Ryan was with me for all the wrong reasons, one of them being my money, what with me being part of Sunset Valley's richest family and all that. I just left the conversation for that night and really gave Anya's words some thought. Everything started to make sense. In our two week relationship, she'd made me buy her a pair of Ugg boots, Abercrombie shorts, and a Michael Kors wallet. And believe me, those things aren't cheap. Plus, a few months before our relationship, she tried hitting on Leonardo. He rejected her, claiming that he was gay. We soon found out that this was in fact true. Not long after that, Leo had a boyfriend, but their relationship unfortunately didn't last very long.

Anyway, I realised that Anya was right, and I ended Ryan and I's relationship later that night. I told Anya the news over Skype the next morning, and I definitely saw her breathe a sigh of relief. She then said that she was glad that I ended it before I got hurt because she really cares for me. So, maybe she does feel the same way.

But then there's the possibility of ruining what I have with my best friend by confessing my feelings. Plus, I don't know where Anya stands on online relationships.

Damn being in love with your best friend who you've never met in person really sucks.

My siblings don't know about Anya. Purely because if they did, they'd tease me relentlessly and accuse me of having a girlfriend. Let's just say that after I dumped Ryan, she went batshit and even tried smashing my third floor bedroom window as 'revenge'. Lily found her before the damage was done, and the two had a screaming match on the front lawn. So yeah, even my sister is wary of me dating again after that business.

Well, I should go before someone catches me writing this. Plus, I should message Anya soon...

_Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon and eventually continue with this All of Me chapter, but I'm not making promises. Geez, I sound so grumpy these days, huh? _


	2. Part One: Strange, Awkward-ish Dreams

The Sound of My Heart: Part One - Strange, Awkward-ish Dreams

_I've decided that this story will be a collection of short one-shots throughout Drew and Anya's lives. A lot will be rewritten from Simblr, with obviously some parts changed to be more realistic amongst other reasons. Shameless self promotion here, if you want a very far-off spoiler, search the 'jasmine's death' tag on my simblr (plumbobsinthesky) and read in chronological order. It made some people cry somehow, just saying. But that's probably because they've been following the legacy, idk. But whatever. This part isn't the best, sorry. _

Anya messaged me. I repeat. Anya messaged me. I mean, I shouldn't be this hyped, we message each other all the time. But it still makes me feel amazing whenever my phone lights up with a notification from her. Whether it be a Snapchat, iMessage or Kik, the same feeling always takes place. Besides, I haven't heard from her in a couple days as she's visiting her grandmother's house in the middle of nowhere. Couldn't have been at a worse time, really. Grandpa Jordan passed away a few weeks ago; we all took the loss pretty badly. Who wouldn't? One of the biggest personalities of our large household was no longer present.

Anyway, I opened the message,

_'Hey Drew, how are you feeling? I feel crappy for not being here when you really need someone :/ My Grandma's internet is sooo slow! Buuut... my parents are thinking of moving. Not just to a new house, but to a new town altogether! It feels both scary and exciting at the same time. Oh yeah! I also had a dream about the two of us the other night, I'll explain as soon as you've read this. xoxo'_

Damn, I really love this girl.

I replied,

_'Not bad, I really miss him. Don't feel bad. That's cool, where do they plan on moving you guys to? Hopefully no further away from me than where you already are. Sooo, what's this dream about, eh?'_

Oh, she's typing. The fact that she cares enough for me to appear in her dreams is amazing. Ugh, if my sister ever reads this, she'll gush like there's no tomorrow and go around saying in the whiniest voice ever in a crappy attempt to imitate me, _"Ooh, Anya, I love you! I can't believe you DREAM about me, it's so magical! Marry me, Anya!"_

Ugh, I can imagine her saying that right now and it's pissing me off.

I wish I didn't have a sister sometimes.

_'Right, this dream's a bit on the weird side, kay? Don't be creeped out by it... We were both in this big white room, just the two of us. Then you walked over to me and just took my hands in yours for a few moments. I laughed a bit, thinking of it like a joke. But then… you just kind of forced your lips against mine. Afterwards I was just staring at you in shock, and you were just smiling at me. Then I remember pulling you back in close for another kiss, and that's when I woke up. Like I said, pretty weird... Yeah, I hope I haven't scared you away after telling you this :P'_

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

Anya's been dreaming about me and her kissing. I can't believe it.

Does that mean there's a chance that she likes me back? Even so, this has brought up the possibility of us being romantic.

Jesus, I need a moment to process all of this.

Okay Drew, keep calm.

_'Wow, that sure is a weird dream! Do you have any idea what caused it?"_

You know, just discreetly asking her if she likes me. I doubt she'd admit it right now, anyway.

_'Nope...'_

Hm, that sounds suspicious. But I'll leave it for now.

The next day, I still couldn't believe Anya's dream. I was sat in maths, just daydreaming about it.

"Drew, can you identify linear functions?"

I mean, just imagining the possibility of kissing my best friend brought me so much joy, as strange as it sounded.

"Drew Goth!"

Shit.

"Uh... what?"

Cue mild laughter from the class as I snap out of my daydream.

"Can you identify linear functions?" the teacher sighed, frowning in my direction.

Did I mention that maths is one of my weakest subjects? I'm not the brightest teenager ever, I can admit that.

"Um... I think I can..."

"Prove it."

Well, here's where I embarrass myself in front of the class. Again.

Legs shaking, I stood up and made my way to the front of the classroom, where some examples were shown. I just wrote whatever came to my head and hoped for the best. The class began laughing. I'd fucked up big time, hadn't I?

"Stand outside, Drew." sighed the teacher.

Once outside, cringing at myself, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and started messaging Anya. Hopefully she has her phone on silent this time, once I messaged her during school and it disrupted her music class. She wasn't too pleased about that...

_'Got sent out of class. Everyone probably thinks that I'm a dumbass right now.'_

I was surprised to get a reply almost instantly.

_'Hey, don't say that! You are NOT a dumbass. Guessing you were sent out for not understanding something?'_

_'Yup.'_

_'That's not very fair! You're in maths now, right? It's not your best subject, but that's fine! Everyone has their weak and strong subjects, yours just doesn't happen to be maths. But you're excellent in media studies, right?'_

_'Guess so, but media studies is a lot different than maths. Anyway, how come you're replying so quickly?'_

_'Sub teacher :P But yeah, sending you loads of hugs. Don't let anyone in that classroom bring you down, okay?"_

It's amazing how quickly one person can cheer me up.

I'm the total opposite of both my siblings, which is what often brings me down and makes me go to Anya for reassurance. Leonardo is really smart and has the potential to go to some of the best universities in the country. Lily-Rose is super popular and has loads of friends. Then there's me, the one who does badly in most classes and can count the amount of friends I have on one hand. Being stuck in the middle of this sucks. My father, the more supportive parent, constantly reassures me when he notices me feeling bad about my grades. He tells me that it's not my fault, I try my hardest and that's all that matters. But then there's my mother, who tuts and tells me to do better. Thankfully my brother isn't too critical of me, and helps me on my homework. My bratty sister on the other hand, mocks me and with a constant smug expression says "I'm the favourite here." Great. Just what I need to hear.

_'Thanks, Anya. You're the best, honestly. :)'_

_'Anytime, you're my best friend and I hate knowing you're upset, remember that. Oh yeah, before either of us get in trouble for using our phones in school, I had another dream involving us last night...'_

_'Oh?'_

Oh, indeed. I needed to know more.

_'Yeah... pretty much the same as the previous one, except this time you were giving me piggybacks and we were holding hands and that... well, gotta go. Good luck with the rest of maths! xo'_

I couldn't stop beaming as I slid my phone back into my pocket. She's having more dreams about us. This surely can't be real...

If only I had the courage to tell her my feelings.

_Right, I need to stop procrastinating this next All of Me chapter for real. It just deals with some stuff that I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone writing with, and idk it's getting a bit too complex for my own good. But whatever._


End file.
